shafarfandomcom-20200215-history
Safari Wiki:Wikipedian autobiographing
This is the “first” item on my two-item beleaguered task list. I believe that it will take me centuries to complete, but I believe that it is this item that especially differentiates what I'm doing in late-Piscean America from what my own life might have been two thousand years ago overseas. This page is a significant effort to move forward with this task. On Safari Wiki:Res, I make notes as to categories of persons each of four wikis of mine might address or reference. I have two additional wikis, one either direction from those. I will have to make use of all six, likely, in the course of expressing this work toward the eventual interests of the specific appropriate agents. To begin with, I'll reference the nomena to the res who are the subjects of my own work. Some of this relies upon the most general LRM relationship R-1 “RES is associated with RES,” but in each case I'm trying to find the closest LC subject heading association with the nomen / res that I can: * my natural ** ( BT Men BT Human beings RT ) ** (where are also BT Parents) * my natural ** ( BT Women BT Human beings RT ) ** (where are also BT Parents) * my legally father ** (Adoptive parents BT Parents) * the (BT Criminals BT ) ** Ted Bundy ** Danny Rolling * the (BT Artists BT ) whose early award-winning were those of ** Robert DeNiro ** Al Pacino * the (BT Artists BT ) ** of Red Hot Chili Peppers ** of Die Antwoord There’s a pattern in here, that I'll make a table to show, and then try to explain: Universe creation and authoritative maintenance can address and work with all three levels of what a three-dimensional universe is. Art, grace, and justice are the milder affirmations of the visionary, vocal, and loving levels of a humane universe; justice, sanctity, and glory are the stronger affirmations that protect these three dimensions around us. The earliest part of my own life began with a family within which, if there was any life so much as could be defined by glory, I had to provide it entirely for myself. I grew up in North Central Florida, an area which was offended by the two mass murderers Ted Bundy and Danny Rolling. If there was any life to what such men, as these are, were doing, so much as could be defined by sanctity, some of us have had to fend for our own love lives in the wake of the reputations these two murderers made for any characters with much resemblance. There are lifestyle comparisons that can be made between a life with a minimal amount of one’s own glory and a life with a minimal amount of one’s own sanctity, and that's what my efforts in relation to such persons will have to address once I become strong enough. Unfortunately, a very significant part of my own limitation in the development of the lifestyle I prefer, where these folks are further than what “leaps and bounds” might be from my truer interests, is how afraid our neighbors still are, even in relation to the mention of such possibilities. I have to progress very slowly when this is the subject matter I'm working with, just because of the severe threats against my liberties. I can try to defend the differences between the mythologies of Agni and Vṛtrasura, but as of yet the relevant audience won't even begin to listen to such a defensive effort. I'm left with the government thinking I'm a tax evader and stalker, and I'm homeless for the next type of work on my beleaguered task list, a situation which does seem to be more approved by Mary Madgalene than too much of this one was so far. Two thousand years ago was an environmental simplicity compared to nowadays, but I like America and I like learning what the truth is of the affirmation work waiting for me here. So now I'll get back to my bibliographing. I've been told, though my judgment is now that it was false, that my adoptive father Kevin Conlin was an incarnation of the god Vulcan. I'm still sure that Danny Rolling is our universe’s Vṛtrasura, and I'm also told that Al Pacino is Lucifer, Robert De Niro Rāvaṇa. I've got to figure the correct and acceptable how-to of referencing all these ideas, including helping with the improvement of verity in general where spiritual media is being used to share information. First, I have to learn to reference the entity that is the true for each of these, and reference it with whatever level of respect might be valid. With Kevin and Tom, glorifying them might not be my own contribution, but there is an even stronger substratum that we call “celebrity.” The better known celebrities of this world are glorified, sanctified, justified, even gratified as such. Some are even articulated as artists above what grace is, be it in the temporarity of a single life or in a lasting fashion. I have never known Kevin or Tom (or Madeline, their wife and my mother) to be negligent in work ethic. The attitudes they've held, or been otherwise associated with, pretty much can be classified in terms of the variable nature of what the celebration of life is for those who at least have that level of self-respect and personal authority. Of Danny Rolling and Ted Bundy, it was judged very easily that they were severe wrong-doers, but it cannot be found that they indulged neglect where sanctity is concerned any more than my parents could be accused of neglecting that mere truth that the glorified drudgery of work often is. The girls that were murdered by Danny and by Ted were simplest, truest love interests, such as religion grants in the lives whose sanctities it is trying to uplift and improve. It was not the choices of whom to love that was wrong, it was the enactment of anger in relation to those love interests that was criminal. Such events utilized what glory can adjust to be, in order to mark the beginnings of ascension even if in a very horrific fashion. Danny Rolling was such the embodiment of the infamous demon Vṛtra, and his role in the initiation of the creation of a new universe (though, more correctly the recreation of a universe that in standard fashion had been brought down to the ground and then begun re-ascent) was crucial but painfully cruel. I may carry around a little bit more information than I can yet spell out, though probably not too much more, but I have been warned that I must not freely mention certain names, and I live in a type of fear of imprisonment in relation to said threat. I have to make use of bibliographic principles and standards, and learn to abide by as many of the rules of society as I can; i.e. become lawful. In the case of my own parents, there may be a slight degree of justifiability to my giving a careful type of mention to their names, but I'm sure I'm less safe with them than I am with Danny and Ted. So, I'm going to begin to create a menu here and form my own articles, and so forth. I'm really glad I found the story of Die Antwoord and Red Hot Chili Peppers. Those are more equals; no worries but the dirt we choose to dig, if I'm just writing about them, it looks like. Category:Ψ Wikipedian autobiographing